Them or Us
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Casey Wong is an average guy, other than the fact that he's a mutant that can change his gender. Watch how this leads to the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters.


**A/N: I've just seen most of the X-men series. X1, X2, X3, First Class, and Days of Future Past. For now, I'll be ignoring the Wolverine movies, because I haven't watched them yet.**

**Anyway, X-Men is amazing! The message is so deep, and it doesn't just apply to mutants. It applies to all minorities, including the LGBT community.**

**Now, before anyone gets offended, I want everyone to know that it's not yaoi or yuri, in a certain way. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Casey Wong<strong>_

_**Age: 13 (8th grade, going on 9th)**_

_**Birthday: April 12, 1987**_

_**Looks: Black hair, black eyes, Asian, tan, 5'3"**_

_**Personality: Happy most of the time, but don't mess with him, his preferred gender.**_

_**Powers: He can switch genders at will. Originally a girl, but liked being a boy better.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Casey's POV*<em>

I've had a pretty good life, before my mutation manifested. I lived in Hawaii, on the Big Island. Yes, the one with the active volcano.

I went to a good school, had good grades, great friends, and was working towards a black belt in aikido, judo, and karate. I didn't have any siblings, but I always thought that my friends were close enough to be my siblings.

Then, one day, the sub made me furious, and suddenly, I was a boy! Of course, that didn't go over with the class, and from then on, I was treated as an outcast, even by my own friends, simply because I was a mutant. I still did fine in my classes, but now I kept my head down, and tried not to flaunt my mutation.

But it had its advantages. My mutation allows me to change genders at will. So, if something needed to be lifted, I would become a boy, because boys are naturally stronger. Eventually, I just stayed a boy, which completely confused the subs for the rest of the school year, because the attendance or whatever said I was a girl.

My parents were shocked, to say the least, but they still accepted me, and adjusted to my mutation, and I'm relieved for that.

So, life went on, and the school year was almost over. It was about a week before school ended that my life changed forever.

* * *

><p>School just got out for the day and I was walking home, since I live right down the street from my school. Both mom and dad were off of work today, and we were supposed to go to the beach today. I was thinking about if I wanted to go as a boy or a girl when I walked through the front door, but stopped when I saw a stranger sitting in the living room with both my parents.<p>

She had white hair, the first sign that she wasn't normal. It completely contrasted her caramel colored skin and blue eyes. But I could sense how powerful she was, and was instantly on my guard. "Who is she?"

But my mom, Lara, said, "Don't worry yourself, Casey. This is Ororo Munroe, a teacher from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"'Gifted' is used in the loosest terms." Ororo Munroe smiled. "You may call me Storm, Casey. Please sit down and I will explain."

I sat down on the couch between my parents, and Ororo, Storm, began to speak. "As your mother said before, my name is Ororo Munroe, but my codename is Storm. I'm one of the recruiters from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.. It is a school in Westchester, New York devoted to the sole purpose of helping young mutants control and hone their powers. I'm here because the Headmaster, Professor Charles Xavier, would like for you to come and enroll in our school. In addition to helping you with your powers, we also teach other subjects, such as math, language arts, science, et cetera. Plus, you would be able to see what it's like to be around other mutants. All the staff and teachers are mutants, just like the students, so you would not feel left out or ostracized for being a mutant. The Professor would really like if you came and attend next school year."

I reacted the only way I knew. I looked at both my parents and asked, "Can I go?"

My dad, Darryl, sighed. "Well, I suppose so. But how are we going to pay for it? I mean, this school is across an ocean and on the other side of the country. And that's not counting tuition, as this is obviously a private school."

"If you accept our invitation, the school will pay for all costs, including tuition and transport. Plus, we don't have a uniform, so you wouldn't have to worry about that." Ms Munroe said. "You will, however, need to buy your own school supplies, as all our children have different needs."

She pulled a card from her wallet and handed it to my mom. "I'll let you think about it. Please contact me when you have decided. Of course, please let us know before the school year starts."

"Of course, Ms Munroe. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity. We will contact you soon, I'm sure." Mom said, showing her out the door.

* * *

><p>By the next week, I had decided to go to Xavier's Sxhool for Gifted Youngsters. I packed all the winter type clothes that I had, which isn't much because the only place it gets below 50 degrees is on the mountain, so I don't have too many winter clothes. But I also packed some of my favorite shirts, pants, underwear, socks, shoes, slippers(flip flops as they are called on the mainland, not too sure why), basically fifteen of each type of clothing.<p>

Mom packed a whole bunch of others things that I might need, like blankets, pillows, snacks, toothbrush, and a whole bunch other things that I will probably need at some point. She planned well like that. Dad got me a camera so I could take pictures to show them when I visited them for winter break and summer break.

Ororo Munroe came back when we called her with my decision, and said an open house would be held in late July for the parents to see the school, while I would be going to New York State with Ms. Munroe.

"Our flight is next week Wednesday, so that should give you enough time to wrap things up here. I'll be here at 10am to pick you up. I'll see you then." She told my parents and I, then left in her rental car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the first chapter! Casey's parents won't play that big of a role, but I need suggestions of who he should be friends with and what movie this should be set in. I'd really appreciate the suggestions!**


End file.
